galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Morphers
''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (season 1-3) The first incarnation of the Morpher was the Power Morpher, which had coins embedded on the morpher called the Power Coins. Each coin resembles a pre-historic creature except the Green and White Power Coin, which resembles a mythical creature and a real-life animal respectively. Roll Call *Tag line: "It's Morphin Time!" #"Dragonzord!" (Green Ranger) #"Tigerzord!" (White Ranger, "White Tiger!" in the film) #"Mastodon!" (Black Ranger) #"Pterodactyl!" (Pink Ranger) #"Triceratops!" (Blue Ranger) #"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" (Yellow Ranger) #"Tyrannosaurus!" (Red Ranger) ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (season 3) After the Power Coins were destroyed, the Rangers were given Ninja Coins (the same coins used in the film) to transform into ninja form. Roll Call *Tag line: "Ninja Ranger Power, Now!" #"White Ranger Power!" #"Black Ranger Power!" #"Pink Ranger Power!" #"Blue Ranger Power!" #"Yellow Ranger Power!" #"Red Ranger Power!" ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' The Morpher used in the mini-series were actually Power Coins embedded on the belts. Roll Call *Tag line: "It's Morphin Time!" #"White Aquitar Ranger" #"Black Aquitar Ranger" #"Blue Aquitar Ranger" #"Yellow Aquitar Ranger" #"Red Aquitar Ranger" ''Power Rangers Zeo'' The Morpher used in Zeo were Zeonizers. The Gold Ranger had a different Morpher, called the Golden Power Staff. Roll Call *Tag line: Same as the previous series (first half), "Zeo Rangers!" (second half). #"Zeo Ranger I – Pink!" #"Zeo Ranger II – Yellow!" #"Zeo Ranger III – Blue!" #"Zeo Ranger IV – Green!" #"Zeo Ranger V – Red!" #"Gold Ranger Power!" ''Power Rangers Turbo'' ﻿''The Morphers used in Turbo were Turbo Morphers. The Phantom Ranger did not have a proper Morpher, instead he had a power source called the Power Ruby. Roll Call *Tag line: "Shift into Turbo!" #"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" (first half) #"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" (first half) #"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" (first half) #"Dune Star Turbo Power!" (first half) #"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" (first half) ''Power Rangers in Space ﻿''The Morphers in ''Space were called Astro Morphers, the first phone-like Morpher. The Silver Ranger had a different morpher, called the Digimorpher. Roll Call *Tagline: "Let's Rocket!" #All the Rangers except Zhane open up their Astro Morphers to reveal a keypad, and punch in "335" then "Enter" to morph. #Zhane uses the Digimorpher and enters the digits "2580", which spell out "Mega", to morph. ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' The Morphers used in Lost Galaxy were called Transmorphers. The Magna Defender had a different morpher which was based on Aura Changers from Dairanger. Roll Call *Tag line: "Go Galatic!" (all the Rangers except Mike), "Magna Power!" (Mike) ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' ﻿''The Morphers used in ''Lightspeed Rescue were called Rescue Morphers. The Titanium Ranger had a different morpher called the Titanium Morpher. Roll Call *Tag line: "Lightspeed Rescue!" (all the Rangers except Ryan), "Titanium Power!" (Ryan) ''Power Rangers Time Force'' The Morphers used in Time Force were called Chrono Morphers. The Quantum Ranger had a different morpher called the Quantum Morpher, after he was injured, he temporarily gave it to the Red Time Force Ranger. Roll Call *Tag line: "Time For Time Force!" (all the Rangers except Eric), "Quantum Power!" (Eric) ''Power Rangers Wild Force'' The Morphers used in Wild Force were called Growl Phones. The Lunar Wolf Ranger had a different morpher called the Lunar Caller. Roll Call *Tag line: "Wild Access!" ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' The Morphers used in Ninja Storm for the 3 core Rangers were called Wind Morphers. The Thunder Rangers had different morphers called the Thunder Morphers and the Green Samurai Ranger had a very different morpher called the Samurai Cyclone Morpher. Roll Call *Tag line: "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" (Wind Rangers), *Tag line. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" (Thurder Rangers), *Tag line: "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" (Samurai Ranger). ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' Roll Call *Tag line: "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha! *'Tag line: '"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Power Rangers SPD Roll Call *'"SPD, Emergency!"' Power Rangers Mystic Force Roll Call *'"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"' Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Roll Call *'"Overdrive Accelerate!"' Category:Power Rangers Samurai